


Nancy Wheeler/Reader: Butterfly Kisses

by LadyBoltonToYou



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Lesbian Relationships, Nancy Wheeler fluff, Nancy Wheeler/Reader - Freeform, bambi lesbian, stranger things, stranger things/reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 04:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19822309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBoltonToYou/pseuds/LadyBoltonToYou
Summary: You and Nancy spend your birthday together at her house. You have what could possibly be the best birthday ever.





	Nancy Wheeler/Reader: Butterfly Kisses

You loved everything about Nancy Wheeler. From her big Bambi eyes to her pouty red lips, even her sense of style. She was perfect. 

She had no idea you liked her, though. You didn’t really want her to find out either. She’d never expressed any desire to date girls so you decided it would be best to wait and see. There was no way in hell you’d let your crush on her ruin your friendship.

It got hard sometimes though, not being able to kiss her. The closest you ever got were butterfly kisses, something she came up with and you thought it was adorable. She’d get real close to you and flutter her eyelashes against your cheeks, sending you into cardiac arrest each time. How could one person be so pure?

She did that often, mostly when she had been drinking. You’d cherish every time she’d come close to you, she always smelled of jasmine. 

When your birthday came around you spent it with her at her house, doing everything and anything you wanted to do. 

She didn’t believe you at first when you told her you wanted to spend the day with her, but she summed it up to you being best friends. That was it, right?

You combed your fingers through her hair while you moved the hairdryer from side to side, the warm air slowly doing its job.

“You sure you don’t want to go out?” She asked, looking at herself in her mirror, subtly sneaking glances at you wearing her tank top.

“No, I think we both deserve a day to take care of ourselves.” You hummed and grabbed her wooden comb from the table, brushing it through her drying hair. “When was the last time you took a minute to take care of yourself? I don’t remember the last time I painted my toenails.” 

She smiled at you through the mirror and shook her head. “You’re so sweet. So, what’s after this then? You gonna paint my nails?” She teased and you had to laugh.

“I can do that. If you paint my toenails.” 

The both of you laughed and you turned off the hairdryer. Her hair smelled like coconut and vanilla, her skin like jasmine. You needed to borrow whatever lotion she used because you were starting to fall in love with it.

She painted your toenails a shimmery pink and afterward you painted her nails purple. After giving each other mani-pedis you helped her trim her eyebrows, something she said she was no good at. 

Nancy laid her head in your lap as you plucked her eyebrows into a fine shape, wincing every so often when you plucked around the sensitive areas.

“Sorry.” You apologized, brushing away the stray hairs from her face.

“It’s okay.” She smiled with her eyes still closed. “Do you remember Steve?”

You stopped plucking at the sound of his name, your heart dropping. Of course you remembered Steve. You remembered Jonathan too. Both were very nice, of course. If you couldn’t date Nancy then you’d be happy to see her with them, they treated her well enough.

“Yes.” You were almost done with her brows.

“What do you think about me getting back with him?” She opened one eye to see your reaction. 

You swallowed and looked away, searching for the right thing to say. God, she really was stupid, wasn’t she? You were head over heels for her and she had no idea. 

Well, that’s what you thought, at least.

“(Y/N)?” She sat up from your lap and looked at you, chewing on her lip. “I’m not really getting back with him.”

You sighed and looked a little too relieved. “Oh, okay.”

“What, you don’t like him?” She asked in a teasing tone, smiling a little because she was onto you. 

“No, he’s fine.”

“Uh-huh.” She nodded, scooting closer to you. “Then why’d you look so upset?”

She was only inches away from you now, her hair tickling your bare shoulder. “Jeez, Nancy. I don’t know.”

Nancy took a little pride in turning you into a blushing, stuttering mess. If she could have the most gorgeous girl in Hawkins fighting for words, well, she was happy.

“Okay, I’m done teasing.” She sat back and you sighed. “I know you like me.”

You sucked in a deep breath and looked at her like she was crazy. “Like you? Well, of course I like you, you’re my best friend, if I didn’t like you-”

She cupped your cheek and shushed you. “Seriously, (Y/N), calm down. I like you too.”

Did she really mean it? Was she playing a joke on you? Nancy would never do something like that. But she couldn’t like you that way, you thought she was straight. She was straight, wasn’t she?

“Just, let’s keep this a secret for now, okay?” She looked into your eyes and smiled that sweet smile. “No one knows… that I like girls too.”

You placed your hand on top of hers, still on your cheek, and nodded. “No one knows about me either. Besides this one girl, Robin,”

“You know Robin too?” She laughed, Robin was the one who convinced her that you actually liked her. 

“Of course I know Robin. She’s like the only lesbian in Hawkins.” Even though she wasn’t out about it, it was obvious she was gay, but only to other non-straight people.

Nancy looked at you warmly, the way you’d always dreamed of her looking at you. “Well, I’m glad I wasn’t wrong about you liking me. Because this could have gone a completely different way.”

You laughed at that, finally feeling yourself around her. “I’m glad you like me too.”

When your laughter died down she pulled you close to her, giving you butterfly kisses on your cheek before giving you a real one right on your lips.


End file.
